prettylittleliarsfandomcom-20200223-history
Alison DiLaurentis
Alison DiLaurentis is a main character in the series and had been the best friend of Hanna, Aria, Spencer, and Emily before disappearing. She had been the Queen Bee of Rosewood High School, before mysteriously disappearing and being found dead a year later in her family's former backyard. She is portrayed by Sasha Pieterse. Physical Appearance Alison is attractive, with a heart-shaped face framed by long blonde waves and big, bright blue eyes along with a button nose, and a Cupid's bow shaped mouth. Every girl wants to be her and every guy wants to date her. Series Alison DiLaurentis is the most beautiful and popular girl in Rosewood and is the envy of many. She goes missing, presumed dead, and after a year, her body is found at Maya St. Germain's house; formerly Alison's. Alison had shot a video of herself and Ian on the day that she went missing. During her life, Alison had been rather cold hearted to all those around her. After "The Jenna Thing," she blackmails Toby Cavanaugh into not telling anyone she was the one who blinded Jenna. He tells her that he will make sure she takes responsibility. She threatens if he tells, she will tell everyone Jenna and Toby had a relationship, even though Toby was in the relationship unwillingly. She later tells her friends that she would have not set off the bomb in the garage if she knew someone was in there, even though it seems that she did see Toby and Jenna in there. "A" manages to show the Liars the entire video of Ian apparently choking her to death. But later, the liars find that Alison was really still alive after Ian leaves, so they return to square one in trying to find out who murdered Alison (See: Sequence of Events - Day of Alison's Death.) Season 1 Flashbacks The show begins with footage of the night Alison DiLaurentis disappeared. Alison, Aria Montgomery, Spencer Hastings, Hanna Marin, and Emily Fields were having a sleeping party in Spencer's barn. Alison had scared them by sneaking up on the other girls in the barn's doorway. They had laughed and joked at the time. Later the girls had drifted asleep, and Aria had woken up, followed by Hanna and Emily, to find Ali and Spencer missing. Spencer had returned to let the other girls know that Ali was missing and that she had gone looking for after hearing a scream. Also in "Pilot", Aria has a flashback to the same summer when her and Alison had meanly ditched then-nerd Mona only to find her father, Byron, kissing another woman inside his car. Spencer flashbacks to a moment around the same time, when Melissa was dating then-boyfriend Ian Thomas. She had been standing with Alison and Hanna in her kitchen, when Ian and Melissa had walked in. Suddenly, Alison announced that Spencer had something to reveal, but Spencer denied anything, annoyed and angry by her so-called friend's blunt betrayal. Outside, out of earshot, Ali had threatened to expose Spencer's secret in front of her sister, namely the fact that she had once kissed her sister's boyfriend Ian. Spencer had countered with a threat to expose Ali's involvement in The Jenna Thing. In "The Jenna Thing," it is revealed that one night when the girls were trying on clothes, Alison spotted someone spying on them, who she claimed was absolutely Toby Cavanaugh. Immediately after this, Alison hatched a plan to drop a stink bomb in his garage. Emily and Aria tried to back out, while Hanna and Spencer also shared their reservations, but Ali was adamant that someone spying on them must be taught a lesson. Alison had then ordered Spencer to pass the match and ignited the stink bomb, opening the door of the garage, and dropping it inside. But the prank went terribly wrong as the garage caught on fire, and Alison saw too late that someone - Jenna Marshall - was inside. As a result, Jenna was permanently blinded from the accident, and Alison made sure that Toby falsely took the blame for it. Alison had blackmailed him with something that she knew, but what exactly had not been clear to Spencer. In "The Jenna Thing," while Emily is sitting by herself in a restaurant, she looks down at her bracelet and flashbacks to the aftermath of "The Jenna Thing", when Alison had bought the other Pretty Little Liars friendship bracelets with their names on them. Alison had given the girls the bracelets in the same restaurant in which Emily is now sitting. At the time, she had even suggestively asked Emily to tie hers for her. In "To Kill a Mocking Girl," Hanna is being interrogated by Detective Wilden, who suspects Hanna of having tried to kill Alison out of jealousy. She assures him that no body tried to compete with Alison, that it was pointless, and this in turn prompts her memory of the time in her chubby days when she asked Sean out to a party. She had asked him in quavering voice, and Alison had stepping in, pointing out that everyone was going. She had made eyes at him, and he had accepted, perhaps because he really found Hanna charming and perhaps also because Alison had been hard to resist. At Noel's cabin party, Spencer suddenly recalls the night of The Jenna Thing, when the girls had to deal with the aftermath. Alison had been standing in front of the Cavanaugh house, blackmailing Toby with something to get him to take the hit for the fire in the garage. Spencer had walked over to listen, and Alison had angrily pushed her back, mad that she violated her order to stay away. She had followed Spencer to the rest of the girls, where Hanna had expressed her desire to come clean to the police and explain it was an accident, but Alison had railed on Hanna, basically calling her a fat loser until Aria scolded her, forcing her to apologize. But Alison had made sure to get her way and to make the girls flee the scene, letting Toby take the fall. Spencer remembers seeing Toby before he was taken away in the cop car to the police station. In "Can You Hear Me Now?" Aria watches her mother preparing dinner in the kitchen. She suddenly recalls the incident she witnessed, involving her father and Meredith kissing in his car. This time, she additionally remembers how Alison had tried to convince her to tell her mother what she saw. When Byron had tried to call Aria, Alison had warned her not to pick up, correctly suspecting that he would try to talk Aria out of revealing what she saw. Alison had warned Aria that she could risk losing both parents if she didn't tell. In "Please Do Talk About Me When I'm Gone," preparations for Alison's memorial sparks memories of a summer day that the girls had spent lounging by the shore of the lake. Ironically, the girls had spoken about immortality and the fantasy of living in this moment forever. Alison had said that one could attain that only by dying young and leaving behind a beautiful corpse. Getting into it, Alison had romanticized how fabulous it would be to die in a mysterious way. In a flashback of Spencer's, she recalls who else was at the beach that day. Jenna had come to start a barbeque, wearing her now familiar shades before taking them off. Alison had expressed her annoyance, and Emily had commented on Toby's conspicuous absence. When Alison had responded by mocking him in conversation, Spencer had rolled her eyes and pointed out how typical it was of Alison to taunt others. But, she softened when the girls all agreed that this day was perfect and then shared their dreamthat they would be friends until they grow old. After Hanna makes a comment to Aria about how she used to crush hard on Noel, she flashbacks again to that day and remembers how she and Alison had spotted Noel with a girl named "Prudence." Alison had torn into her too, suggesting that she was anything but chaste with Noel and provocatively suggested that she had gotten a boob job. Aria had ogled at Noel applying sun block on her enviously. As if reading her mind, Alison asked if she would also ''do something like that to get Noel's attention. She then teased Aria for falling for brainy guys. She also called Noel immature and simultaneously perfect for Aria, flustering her. Later, Hanna remembers who else Alison had picked on that day. When Lucas had run in front of them to pick up his toy motor boat, she had incessantly made offensive comments to him. Finally, Hanna had exclaimed "hey" as if to stand up to Alison and stop her from teasing him, but she recoiled and sat silent. Alison then turned on her, warning her to never let a moment pass, as Lucas trudged away. And, Emily remembers more of Alison's snide remarks that day. As she puts on Maya's gift scarf before the mirror, she recalls how Alison had commented on the pair of Noel and Prudence heading to where assumed was The Kissing Rock. She matter of factly informed Emily that people had gone there to kiss for hundreds of years. She then looked Emily daringly in the eyes and asked her who she would like to take to The Kissing Rock. Emily had just smiled shyly while staring back. In "The Perfect Storm," Emily is directed by "A" to the school library's copy of "Great Expectations," the same book Alison had been reading one day alone in the library. Emily had joined her on the floor, and Alison had stroked Emily's hair affectionately. Emily revealed her dream that Jenna could see again, and Alison had said something to the effect of "that's why I love you, Emily." She then read her the passage of Pip's account of his ardent love for Stella: he loved her against reason and despite the fact that she basically played hard to get and gave him little hope for a future, other than her teasing. Quite fittingly, Emily had then leaned in to kiss Alison, expressing her own love of the same nature. Alison had actually smiled in return. While reading the letter that she had written for Alison, Emily then remembers when she had been in the locker room with Alison alone. Alison was changing; she removed her towel to reveal her topless half and before putting on her bra, had made conversation about how she bought it in a French catalogue, forcing Emily's already attentive eyes to stare. She had asked Emily to hook it, and after doing so, Emily had kissed her neck. Alison immediately turned on her, acting shocked; she had been quick to let Emily know that their kiss meant nothing more to her than target practice. Abashed, Emily had turned, poised to leave, but Alison wouldn't let her escape the moment; she had reminded Emily that she was supposed to be giving her a ride home. Defeated, Emily had just sulked. In "Keep Your Friends Close," Spencer tries to convince Melissa to reunite with Ian. Afterwards, she flashbacks to the previous summer when she had been practicing her field hockey swing on the front lawn. Ian had walked by, and, under the pretense of correcting her technique, put his arms around her waist and leaned in to kiss her neck. Surprised, Spencer had turned around to face him, and this too ended in a series of mouth kisses. Then, Alison had called out from where she was standing a few meters away; she had let Spencer know that she saw her kissing her sister's boyfriend. She had called it disgusting and basically called Spencer a skank to boot. (Evidently, she had been jealous.) In "Salt Meets Wound," Hanna is in her wheel chair at the party Mona has thrown for her, when Noel walks in. Just the sight of Noel prompts Hanna to have a flashback about him at a different party, when Alison had manipulated a girl to dump Noel, who gave him a nasty look in return. She had claimed that all of them had done it, when it is obvious that the girls had been oblivious to how Alison had even managed to break them up in the first place. She claims that they had done it for Aria, so she could have him instead. Later, Spencer sees a "Hilton Head" tag for a country club on Ian's luggage and has a flashback to Alison returning from an alleged summer with her grandma in Georgia and with the same tag on her luggage from South Carolina. When Spencer tried to question her about the club's location being in South Carolina and Alison's grandomther being in Georgia, Alison had deflected the questions, derisively. This had been on the day that Alison disappeared, and she had been eager to share her vacation stories with the other Liars. In "Know Your Frenemies," when Hanna is forced to eat a half dozen cupcakes by "A," she flashbacks to one day when she had eaten an entire pie in her kitchen at home. Alison had come in, and Hanna quickly tried to clear the evidence by throwing it in the garbage, but Alison saw it first. Hanna had broken down, and Alison had seemed like a friend, hugging her to soothe her and murmuring "I understand." She had then told Hanna that she could show her how to get rid of it, presumptively about to show Hanna how to purge the calories she had just binged. In "If At First You Don't Succeed, Lie, Lie Again," Spencer guiltily recalls how the night she disappeared, Alison had pressured Spencer to tell her sister about Ian. (This was hypocritical considering the fact that she was secretly dating Ian, and Alison probably did it in order to make Spencer look bad while getting Ian to herself.) Spencer had refused, but Alison warned that Melsisa would find out the next day, whether Spencer told her or not. Alison had arrogantly claimed that Spencer and the other Liars were her puppets. Spencer had furiously countered that she was sick of her games; she would tell Melissa, but Alison was dead to her already. Alison had appeared distraught, then had left angrily, and after a moment's pause, Spencer had marched outside after her. In "The Badass Seed," the girls flashback to a college party Alison had taken them to, probably in an effort to spy on Ian. Ian had been flirting with a particular tipsy girl and had gone off with her to one of the rooms upstairs. Later, that girl had taken a nasty tumble down the stairs. They had all exchanged looks after her fall, and in hindsight, the girls are left to question whether Ian or Ali had pushed that girl. Later, the Liars had stood on the lawn, discussing the incident, as a stretcher passed by. When Alison had shown up, she had seemed either oblivious to the girl's accident or indifferent. At the same time, the girls were afraid of being caught underage at a drinking party, which was very likely with the police swarming about. Alison had taken charge of the situation, brazenly asking a police officer for a ride home in his cop car, claiming to be tipsy to get behind the wheel, when really she had not wanted to take the bus and was too young to even drive. She had wisely explained, "the bolder the move, the less anyone questions it." The girls had gotten in the car, before exchanging looks with Ian on the porch. In "Monsters in the End," Emily makes a discovery after the Rosewood Founder's Festival. Emily reverts back to the last time she saw Alison; she had visited Emily in her bedroom to give her a snow globe as a souvenir gift from her vacation. As she had not bought any gifts for the others, she asked Emily to keep it a secret from them. She had mysteriously alluded to the fact that it was more special than one would realize at first. This flashback prompts Emily to examine the toy, and at the bottom, she finds a key with numbers printed on it. Thanks to the clue, Emily, Aria and Hanna track down the matching location and uncover a flashdrive contained in a lunch box, stored in a garage that Alison had planted! The flashdrive contains secret videos, mostly of the girls in intimate moments; Alison had somehow known that they were being spied on while she was alive. There is footage of Jenna on these videos as well, meaning that the Liars hadn't been the only girls to be spied on. In "For Whom the Bell Tolls," the girls corner Jenna to confront her about the incriminating video they found of her and Toby. Jenna discloses that Ali had visited her in the hospital on the day that she disappeared. She had played the video footage of Jenna seducing her brother, and Jenna fumingly asked Alison were she got it. Alison had replied that the guy she likes likes to make videos, perhaps vaguely referring to Ian. She had blackmailed Jenna that if she ever told anyone about what they did, she would release the videos. Jenna had only sat exasperated before Ali took the computer and moved to leave. Alison had then turned to warn Jenna that if she ever returned to Rosewood, she would bury her. The Liars believe Jenna's account, given how it explains her seemingly strange speech at Alison's memorial dedication. Season 2 Flashbacks In "The Goodbye Look," after Jason returns to his former home in Rosewood, Spencer drops by to give him cookies in hopes of finding out information from him. It turns out Jason wants information from her, but when she is vague about whether Ian confessed to killing Alison, he returns insdie. While still standing on the stoop, Spencer flashbacks to one summer when Ali and the Pretty Little Liars' were lounging in the DiLaurentis' front yard. Jason had stormed out of the house, accusing Alison of messing with his stuff. She had retorted back sharply, mocking him and his friends for being stoners; the Pretty Little Liars' had snorted. When Jason went back into the house, they had questioned Alison whether she had stolen what he claimed she had. She had admitted it gleefully. When Emily had asked her whether she was worried that Jason would rip apart her room in search of his things, she mischievously replied that he would never find what she hid. Just then, a smashing sound was heard from inside the house, though Alison had seemed unfased. Spencer snaps back to reality when Jason's porch light switches off. In "My Name Is Trouble," Spencer is troubled sleeping alone in her house. She looks out her window and sees Jason inside the room opposite hers, newspapering the windows to conceal everything inside. It prompts her to flashback to a time when Jason was having a party with his friends, and a distraught Alison had come to Spencer's house seeking refuge from the drunk boys at the party. She had been in a tearful state, but had lashed out when the girls tried to show her compassion and support, insulting them and turning impersonal. Emily had been over at the time as well, and the two girls wondered what had happened to Alison that upset her so much, other than party boys stumbling into her bedroom for all sorts of reasons. Alison had made up some story about her grandmother not being well. In "Never Letting Go," the Liars lunch with Ali's mother Jessica, as per her request. There, she presents the girls with presents, four high fashion outfits. However, the girls are uneasy, as they remember Alison trying them on and having picked them out. They had all been standing in Alison's room, watching her try on the couture. She had compared the dresses to her friends: unique and hers. Romantic Relationships Ian Thomas *'Started:' Before Pilot '''Ended:' Before Pilot *'Reason:' Her death. In "Surface Tension," Alison asks Spencer to teach her how to play field hockey, which happens to be the sport Ian is coaching. When Aria says that maybe Alison is interested in playing field hockey because of a guy who also plays, Spencer says that only girls play field hockey, not even realizing that Ian was the coach at the time. Relationships Peers Alison is the ring-leader of her group of friends, which consists of Hanna, Aria, Spencer and Emily. Alison had disliked Mona, who was dorky at the time and constantly made fun of. When Aria thought about being nice to her and waiting for her, Alison convinces her not to. Alison treats Hanna like her lackey, and Emily is hinted to be more than a friend. She also made fun of Lucas a lot and called him a hermaphrodite, or "Hermie," which led to Lucas smashing up her memorial. Emily It is seem multiple times through out the series that Alison was not such a great friend to the liars. They had more of a Frenemy relationship. Instead of the usual supportiveness the other girls had with each other, she either left her friends annoyed with her or feeling bad about themselves. In "The Perfect Storm," we learn Ali and Emily had a relationship that was more than a friendship. She wrote Ali a love note and loved her more than a friend. Alison was leading Emily on though and had no real feelings for her more than friendship. However, in "Monsters in the End," she chose to give Emily the snow globe with the hidden key. Alison tells her to keep it safe because it's "a lot more valuable than it looks." This might mean the Alison trusts Emily more than the other girls. Hanna Alison bore Hanna the name "Hefty Hanna" mocking her weight, Despite being the sweetest of the bunch, Hanna was often cruelly mocked and teased by Alison. This is seen in "Know Your Frenemies" as well as in "Never Letting Go" and other episodes. In "Know Your Frenemies" we also find that Alison even convinces Hanna to throw up to lose weight. She also convinces Hanna not to eat in "Pilot" with the excuse she is being a friend. She is very mean to her during "The Jenna Thing" calls her a wannabe and other rude words leaving Hanna in tears. She doesn't stop until Aria expresses her outcry. She usually leaves Emily and Hanna feeling bad about themselves. Hanna also has the most hallucinations about Ali such as in the hospital and with her therapist. Spencer Her relationship with Spencer is very different. She usually leaves Spencer annoyed with her and Ali distressed because Spencer is the only one of the four girls who could ever stand up to Ali, which fact first comes apparent in "Pilot." There, she threatens to tell Melissa about Spencer's kissing Ian or else she will. Spencer yells at her that if she should so say one word to her, she'll tell everyone the truth about "The Jenna Thing." Also in "If At First You Don't Succeed, Lie, Lie Again" she is again seen pressuring Spencer to tell her sister about Ian. (This is hypocritical considering the fact that she was secretly dating Ian, and Alison probably did it in order to make Spencer look bad while getting Ian to herself.) Spencer tells Alison that she is sick of her games, and Alison is dead to her already. Alison appears distraught, then Alison leaves angrily, and Spencer follows her. Jason She did not have such a great relationship with her brother Jason, due to his drug addiction and their mutual disrespect of each other's boundaries. Both had no qualms going into each other's room, stealing and breaking each other's belongings. Some glimpses of that were seen in "The Goodbye Look," "My Name Is Trouble," and "Surface Tension." In one instance, Alison had fled one of her brother's house parties in tears, blaming her distress on Jason and his friends' invasiveness in her room, but left the particulars vague. Autopsy and Death Alison died of suffocation, which is revealed in "The Jenna Thing" and mentioned once again in "For Whom the Bell Tolls." More information on her death is revealed in "Save the Date:" Alison had been hit from behind or was running away when she had been hit on the head. She had been hit so hard her cranium was damaged, and her skull had been lodged in. The wound had come from a curved, blunt object (which Spencer believes to be her old field hockey stick). However, the hit had not killed her immediately. After being exhumed, her lungs were found to be filled with dirt, implying that she had been inhaling dirt in the last moments before her death. This basically means her assualtant had hit her, paralyzed her defense, and proceeded to bury her alive. She had suffocated in a matter of minutes. Gallery AD002.jpg AD001.jpg AD003.jpg AD004.jpg Touchedup5 3173464 730598.jpg Ali.jpg Sasha1.jpg Tumblr liu398Plio1qghzbvo1 500.jpg PLLsx5.jpg Tumblr lhlrmhIdoC1qhduo4o1 500.png Tumblr lcm90tImz01qb4obbo1 500.jpg Tumblr lhnidqf2PE1qhduo4o1 500.png Tumblr lioqayORkq1qbojpxo1 500.jpg PLL111-0726.jpg Normal pll-moments-later-pics-04.jpg Hospital room.jpg 110622sasha-pieterse1.jpeg|Ali and Hanna 112 9.jpg The Library.jpg Someone has something to tell them.jpg Photogtaphy.png Alloneofakind.png Neverlettinggoflashback.png ali1.jpg|link=Pilot ali2.jpg Lucy S has the best style.jpg Trivia *She, along with the other Liars, blinded Jenna Marshall in a prank intended for Toby Cavanaugh. *She was kissed by Emily Fields. *Ian's and her relationship was known by Spencer Hastings (but the mystery guy being Ian wasn't established until "Careful What U Wish 4"). *Spencer Hastings is the only one that could ever stand up to her. *Appears mostly in flashbacks and hallucinations, most of which Hanna dreams up Behind the Scenes *Sasha Pieterse almost played Hanna Marin because she originally auditioned for the role of Hanna Category:Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Main characters Category:TV show character Category:Rosewood High School students Category:Secret-Keepers Category:Acquaintances of Alison DiLaurentis Category:Rosewood Residents Category:Females Category:DiLaurentis Family Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2 Category:Females Category:Deuteragonist